What Happened to You?
by XxxHadesLeprechaunxxX
Summary: Percy Jackson, high school senior, is the most popular senior at Goode. All the boys want to be him and all the girls want to date him. When his elementary school classmate, Annabeth Chase, moves back to NY and attends Goode, Percy thinks that she is the same nerd from elementary school. But she's changed. Will sparks fly between the two or will their reputations keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys and gals…this is XxxHadesLeprechaunxxX here. I accept all reviews…even flames! Please leave comments on stuff I could work on and stuff that im doing good (constructive criticizism). Give me ideas for other chapters and I will hate you if you flame!(well actually I won't…I already said that I accept them…I'll just be happy that I got a review!)Again, thanks for choosing What Happened To You and enjoy! P.S. check out my brother's story called Summer Plans…its really good. P.P.S All the characters in this story are mortal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters(sniffle)I hope I did**

…

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was spending the morning at my cousin's house. She was so nice and kind to let me come over for breakfast.

"Yo, Perce! Do you want a waffle or pancakes? Oh, never mind, I'll give whatever we have left!" Thalia yelled. See what I mean?

Thanks for giving me time to think, Thalia.

Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name's Percy Jackson. I am currently attending Goode High School and I am a senior. I'm in a relationship with Rachel Dare.

As you can probably tell, I'm the most popular senior at Goode. It's awesome but sometimes it really sucks. Like that one time… Oh, well you get my point.

As Thalia handed me my waffle (she was joking about the leftovers…I think)

I drowned it in syrup and butter. Who cares if you live five extra minutes if you eat healthy? Live life to its fullest! Wait, then again living life to its fullest would be living the five extra minutes that you could have if you ate healthy 'cause your life would be longer. But on the other hand…

"Um, Percy?" Thalia dramatically waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Perce?" Her face lit up. "Hey, that rhymes! Earth to Perce, Earth to Perce, Earth to Perce!

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and resumed eating my waffle. I slurped up the remains of my breakfast and rushed out the door.

"Thanks Thalia!" I called back to her.

"Whatever." she replied, casually flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Ugh!" I kept on walking.

I arrived just in time for the bus. I hopped on and took the third seat to my left.

I pulled out my homework and made sure that they were present and done.(I did pretty well considering only my history homework was missing.)

I shuffled the papers and placed them back in my backpack. I leaned my head against the back of my seat, relieved to find some peace and quiet.

But, as expected, I spoke too soon.

Some random girl sat down next to me. She was a little shorter than me, with brown hair and caramel colored eyes. She was pretty, but I wasn't interested.

"Hey." I groaned mentally. This was the hard part about being a popular guy. All the girls attempted to hit on you. I tried to be nice to them but they always ran away in tears if I rejected them.

She looked really nervous but put on a fake smile.

"Hey! Watcha doin?"

"Um, I was trying to relax." I replied. She obviously didn't get the hint and continued talking.

"So I was thinking, we could go see a movie tonight. I was thinking about either Battleship or The Vow. Your choice!" She squealed.

"Im really sorry but I'm already in a relationship with Rachel Dare. Do you know her?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Oh well, me and her are dating and it would be terrible if I cheated on her. We have a great relationship and I don't want to ruin it…" I waited for her name.

"Samantha."

"Ok, Sam… Can I call you Sam?"

She bobbed her head up and down.

Ok, Sam, I'm really sorry but I can't go with you tonight. I no your disappointed but you know what? You could have a boyfriend way better than me. You seem like a nice girl." There goes polite Percy.

She paused. "It wouldn't be cheating if he didn't find out." She smiled what she thought was a sexy smile and leaned over to whisper to me. Her warm breath tickled my ear. "What do you say?"

There goes her "you seem like a nice girl" reputation.

"No, nope, and no way! Trying to get me to cheat on my girlfriend is low, and you know that!" I spat out.

She said "Your loss!" but I could see tears silently building up in her eyes(see what I mean?). She stormed back to the back of the bus. I could hear loud sobbing from her direction. I also heard one of her friends say that no she has a better chance now that Samantha is out of the race. Some friend you got, Sam.

/

I leaned heavily against my locker. I was deep in a debate with my best friend, Grover, about whether swimming or basketball is better.

I have loved swimming ever since I could remember. It always calmed me. But one of the real reasons why I love it is because my dad taught me how to swim before he left. I don't remember him much but I could tell he was a special person to me and my mom.

"Macho men play basketball!" Grover yelled, "When you swim all you have to do is float in the water and move your arms!"

"What? You have to have strong chests and shoulders to swim!" I shot back, "And, sure, really tough men toss a toy ball into a hoop that is twice the size of it! It's a wonder why they miss!"

As soon as things were getting pretty hot, my lovely and beautiful girlfriend walked over to us.

"Hey Percyyy!" Rachel said, drawing out the "y".

"Hey Rachel," I said back.

"Watcha doin?"she said, imitating Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

"Nothin much. Hey, by the way, do you think swimming or basketball is better?"

"Umm…" she paused to think. "Basketball 'cause they're more macho."

"Told you." Grover muttered.

"What? Did you get hit on the head? Swimming is so much better!" I defended myself.

"What did you just say to me?

"OK guys, stop fighting!" Grover stepped in between us. "I'm gonna go now. See ya!"

"Bye!" me and Rachel chorused together.

Grover walked away slowly. Well he did until he saw Juniper. He sped after her to talk to her. Everyone knew that they had crushes on each other, but they wouldn't admit it. Me and Rachel have been trying to get them together for years.

"So, um, watcha doin?" Rachel repeated.

"Um, I already told you." I looked at her weirdly. "What are_ you_ doing?"

Rachel laughed. "Hanging out with my boyfriend." She said, while stepping towards me.

I blushed a little, but tried to hide it. "Oh. OK."

Really Percy? Smooth, bro. Really smooth.

"Um, yeah, so we…um I

She silenced me by kissing me. She pulled away but lingered near my lips.

"Okiedokie, this isn't awkward anymore!" I smiled. I quickly pecked her on the lips.

"PDA!" Travis yelled out, running down the hallway.

"Oh, shut up!" aaannd there was Kaite.

"I better head to history." I told Rachel. "See ya!

"Bye Percy!" she called after me.

||||\||\|||||||||\||||||||\\\\||\\\\\|\|||\|||||||||||||\|\|\|\\|

Mr. Apollo is sooo boring! All he does is hand out a worksheet and expect it to be done by the end of class. The only good thing about his class is that you can talk whenever you want and you wont get in trouble.

I handed my worksheet in right before the bell rang. I probably failed it, but who cares?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lunchtime

Me and Grover got our trays and sat down at an empty table. We were both popular so all the other guys tried to sit with us. This is one of the good parts of being popular. Everyone wants to be like you so you are never lonely or anything. Sometimes they even try to wear the same clothes as me!

We made sure to reserve seats for Thalia and her boyfriend, Nico.

"Hey guys!" Thalia exclaimed.

"sup." Nico said.

Me and grover didn't even look up from our lunch.

"Hey." We chorused.

We continued eating.

"So, Percy…" Thalia said.

I looked up at her.

"How are things with you and Rachel?"

I have no clue why she would ask that because she knows that we are very happy with each other. She was probably trying to start a conversation.

"They're fine… Hey do you guys want to play truth or dare?" I asked.

"Sure." said Nico.

"Why not?"

"Ok." Said Grover.

I told Nico that he could start.

"Umm Grover truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you feel about Juniper?"

Grover blushed a deep shade of crimson. He mumbled something barely audible.

"What was that?" Nico asked.

"I said I like her! Happy?"

"Very."

"Whatever. Ok, ummmm…Thalia! Truth or dare." Grover said.

"Dare!" she smiled.

" I dare you to kiss any random boy from the table to our left for ten seconds."

Grover was good. The table to our left was the geek table.

"What?"

Nico was fuming with anger. Hey it's his protective boyfriend instincts.

Thalia sighed. "Ok, but you are so dead after this!"

Thalia quickly ran over to the table and picked a boy. She sat down next to him, kissed him, and ran back to our table. The boy was shocked! His face was priceless!

"I hate you Grover!"

"I no." was all Grover said.

Thalia then asked me truth or dare.

"You know me, Thalia! Im dare all the way! And not just 'cause Rachel's last name is Dare!'

"OK, Percy. I dare you to…go over to the girls table and tell Samantha that you are sorry and that you two are meant to be together!"

"No! What would Rachel say! We would be over! I cant let that happen!" I yelled at her.

She suddenly walked over to a table, told Rachel something, and walked back over to us.

"Your all set and ready to go. Rachel says its fine." Thalia told me.

"Ugh!"

I stormed off to the girls table and found Sam sitting a few rows down. I sat down next to her, told her that I was sorry for this morning, and then said, "We could be a thing, you know? We're meant to be together!"

She just sat there, shocked. Then she grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me. Now I was shocked! I pulled away quickly and sprinted back to my table. All of my friends were laughing! I was sooo embarrassed! This was going to be the end of me.

I picked up my tray, threw it in the trash can, and sat next to Rachel until the end of lunch.

↓VERY IMPORTANT A/N↓

**So that was the chapter! Thank you for reading it! And don't tell me that the dares were stupid cause I couldn't think of anything else! Im soo sorry! Don't kill me! *dodges spear and stones* Hey! That wasn't nice! Anyways, please review and tell me if the next chapter should be in Annabeths P.O.V. or still in percy's when Annabeth comes. I no this chapter was very uneventful cuz it was only a filler chapter. I promise that next chapter will have more events and annabeth will come in the next chapter! Ok so I no this is a long A/N but it was very important. Thanks again for reading and peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! XxxHadesLeprechaunxxX back with the second chapter! Based on your reviews, this chapter will be in Percy's P.O.V. Thanks so much for all of my reviewers!**

**XxxHadesLeorechaunxxX (Yeah that's right! I review my own story!)**

**TheLovelyDreamChaser**

**JayJay-Lynn**

**Guest1**

**AntiThalico**

**Hotness-and-music**

**EpicNinja8**

**Guest2**

**Guest3**

**Guest4**

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music**

**TheseusTye**

**Guest5**

**Also, guest 5 was my brother trying to play a joke on me…don't listen to him! PLEASE! Check out his story called Summer Plans! And no, I'm not going to list all of my reviewers in every chapter. I only did it this time because it was my first chapter. Thanks for choosing What Happened to You airlines, please sit down and enjoy your flight to PERCABETH! LOL! P.S. this chapter takes place a few weeks after the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or books. Rick Riordan does!**

Percy P.O.V.

Finally, the school week was over. I don't know why this week was so stressful! I just felt like me and Rachel weren't getting anywhere. I mean, we love each other but I just fell like were becoming more and more distant from each other.

This was my plan to get back to being the dynamic duo couple. I bought an expensive bracelet for her at Kay Jewelers (spelling?). It was a silver charm bracelet. I had bought a few charms for it, most of them stuff that she liked to do. I left a little room on the bracelet so she could get some new ones to. I put a lot of thought into it, so I hoped she liked it. One of the charms was a little paintbrush with green at the edge, to make it look like someone had painted with it using green paint. Another was a custom made one. I designed it myself, but making the charm made was very expensive. It was a red heart that had the initials R.E.D. in yellow writing. There were a few others, like a little wave, some sunglasses, and a palm tree.

Anyways, the bracelet was in a small velvet box, on top of my books in my backpack. I was planning to give it to Rachel at the end of the day, right before we got on the bus. I relished the moment of joy (in my mind) when she saw the bracelet.

*line break of epicness!*

As I sat on the bus ride to school, I started having doubts. What if she didn't like it? Then we would become even more distant from each other, maybe even break up! I shuddered at the thought.

After making my usual rounds on the bus for my homework, I pulled my hoodie on, slipped the hood over my head, and leaned against the back of my seat. And before I knew it, I was fast asleep. At least I wouldn't have to deal with the obsessed girls today.

I woke up on the bus just as everyone was leaving. I guess the noise woke me up.

I heard some girls whispering.

"He looks sooo cute when he sleeps!"

"I know! I just want to pinch his little cheeks!'

I sat up groaning. I was really tired and I didn't want to have to deal with them today. And not to mention nervous. What if Rachel didn't like the bracelet and thought it was dumb? What if she

You know what? Worrying about it won't help me at all! This will play out the way it's supposed to, and worrying about it won't change fate.

I stepped off the bus and headed for my locker. As it always was these days, Rachel wasn't there. She was probably talking to her friends about something lame like clothes or something.

I took my books out of my backpacks and placed them on the floor of my locker. I saw Grover and Juniper holding hand and smiling at each other.

I walked over to them.

"So you guys are a thing now?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I guess." Grover said. He seemed a little out it. He kept on staring at Juniper.

"Dude, you scored big time! Congrats!"

"Don't say that." Juniper stepped towards me menacingly.

"Uh, ok, gotta go! Congrats to both of you!" I said, rushing off.

When did Juniper get touchy? I don't care, she was probably just joking with me.

I headed off to history, not even bothering to say goodbye to Rachel.

The bell rang when I was half way there.

'Shoot! I'm late!" I ran towards history class.

A teacher spotted me running and said, "Mr. Jackson! No running in the halls!"

"Yes ma'am."

I "power walked" to history.

When I arrived, Mr. Apollo made a tsk tsk sound and marked me tardy in his attendance book.

I sat down in my seat and pulled out my homework. My stomach dropped when I saw that it wasn't completed! (**A/N Percy sometimes forgets his homework but he isn't dumb like he is in some other stories**) He's going to kill me!

I mournfully walked over to Mr. Apollo's desk.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson?'

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Umm, sir? I um, forgot to, umm," I tried to calm myself. Why was I so uptight? I'm never this nervous when I forget my homework! This whole Rachel and the bracelet thing probably has me all up tight and nervous.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson?" He smiled at me.

"I forgot to do my homework."

His smiled quickly faded. "Again, Mr. Jackson? I expect better from you! Now go sit down and complete your worksheet."

"Yes, Mr. Apollo."

I slid into my desk and pulled out my pencil. The worksheet was already on my desk, so I pulled it closer to me and started working. I was relieved that it was about Greek mythology, something that I actually know. I was also relieved that Mr. Apollo didn't give a lecture with the lesson, because I could really use the break.

Mr. Apollo got up from his desk.

"Ok class, today we'll be talking about Greek Mythology. Does anybody know any of the myths? How about you, Mr. Yew?"

I groaned. Of course I just had to jinx it! Me with my blabber mind! This was going to be a very long class.

*line break*

This was free period. The one place where you can relax in school.

I summoned my courage and decided to give Rachel the bracelet right now. If I wait, I might chicken out or I might miss her when she gets on the bus.

I grabbed the small box from my locker and went off to find Rachel.

As I was walking around, I spotted Thalia.

"Hey! Thals! Wait up!" I shouted at her.

She turned around. "What do you want?'

Well aren't you touchy. "I was wondering if you saw Rachel around anywhere."

She looked at me questionably and spotted the box.

"Dude! Were only in high school! You still have to go to college! If you marry her, you'll ruin your life!" Did I mention that Thalia never really liked Rachel?

"Oh my god, Thals! I'm only giving her a bracelet! I'm not proposing! It's way too early for that! Jeez, you should know that!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! I thought you were gonna rush into things−"

I cut her off. "The point is…did you see her?"

"Yeah, I did. She was walking towards the library. Good luck."

"Thanks."

I sped off towards the library. Not there. I checked in the halls. Not there either. There was only one place left to check. The garden.

I rushed outside. She was there. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

She was talking to one of my friends, Luke. I'm usually not an eavesdropper, but she's my girlfriend and I think I deserve to know.

I silently slipped behind some low shrubbery and squatted down, my ear to the hole in the leaves.

"−so I think that your kinda cute, too." I heard Rachel say.

What? She was cheating on me? I had to find out more.

Luke looked nervous. "Soo, will you go out with me?"

I stared at my used-to-be friend. How could he do this to me? How could _she_ do this to me?

"Of course I will, silly! I just need to break up with Percy first. I don't want to come out of the blue and dump him, 'cause that would be very rude. I think he's a great guy, but we just aren't the dynamic duo couple anymore! Everyone's tired of Prachel! Now's the time for Lukachel!"

More like Pukeachel.

"Haha thank you so much!" I heard Luke say, "You won't regret this. I couldn't think of anybody else but you to be my girlfriend."

I was waiting for Rachel to say "Psyche! Me and Percy are better together than me and you will ever be!" but it never came.

Tears quietly slipped out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. How could this happen? I took a deep breath and collected the bracelet. I slipped back into the school building and walked to the pool, so I could get ready for swim.

I passed Thalia in the hallways.

"Percy, what happened?"

I just pushed past her and continued walking to the pool.

I noticed that I still had twenty more minutes until swim, so I headed back to the cafeteria.

I arrived in almost no time at all, and sat at the nearest table. I thought deeply about what happened.

"−and this is the cafeteria. You probably know what to do here. Here let me introduce you to my cousin Percy." I heard Thalia say.

I looked up and the breath caught in my throat. Next to Thalia was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had honey blond hair with princess curls. I don't know how, but I could tell that they were natural and not salon treated. She wasn't wearing any makeup that I could tell, and she still looked beautiful.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and stood up.

"Hey Thals. Who's this?" I said, trying to act casual.

"Hey Perce. This is Annabeth! " Thalia said back.

I don't know why, but that name sounded familiar. I shook off the feeling.

"Hey." I said and extended my hand.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again!" she took my hand and shook it.

Again? Have I met this girl before?

I guess Annabeth noticed my confused state.

"Oh, you don't remember? We used to be in the same class for second and third grade!"

That made something click in my mind. I do remember her! She was the nerd back in elementary! Boy, has she changed a lot!

"Oh my god! I do remember you! You were the nerd back in elementary!" I didn't know what I said until it slipped out. I just then realized how rude it sounded.

Annabeth looked kind of hurt. "Yah that's me." She said sadly.

I felt so bad! "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it−"

"It's Ok. Come on Thalia. Let's move on."

They both walked off quickly, but not quickly enough because Thalia still had time to mouth the words "nice job" before she left.

I sat back down and thought about Annabeth. She was so beautiful, yet I still managed to get a bad first impression on her.

I shrugged it off. I'll apologize first thing in the morning.

I gathered my things and went to swim.

**And there was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Also, I know that this chapter was kinda uneventful and boring in some parts, but next chapter I'll have Rachel and Percy break up and maybe a percabeth moment or two! Thanks again! Please review!**


	3. AN

Im so sorry that this is an authors note. Please don't kill me!

I was just wondering if I should continue this story. I got a review that said that this story sucks and that the plot is way overused.

Please review and tell me if I should continue. If not, I have a few other story ideas that I hope are more unique.

Also, I displayed Thalia differently because she is always the same in all the fanfictions. I wanted to make her a little more different and unique.

And for Percy crying after the breakup, its because he loved Rachel but then he found out that Rachel was kinda just using him. Percy has feelings, and I didn't want him to be the tough, unsympathetic, and self-centered person.

Again, please tell me if I should continue this story. I know what I said in the first chapter, but flames do make me lose self esteem for my writing.

Review and again, sorry for the authors note. I know that everyone hates them and so do I, but I felt that this was necessary. Thank you for reading!


End file.
